


Destiel Poems

by Spnsami331



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnsami331/pseuds/Spnsami331
Summary: A collection of Destiel poems I've written. 🎃
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first poem is called Fallen Angel. It is from Castiel's perspective, right before he confronts Dean in the bunker in 15x3.
> 
> It also expresses some of my feelings towards the guy who broke my heart. Of all the Supernatural characters I relate most to Castiel because of our empathy, kindness, faithfulness and childlike love.
> 
> Please enjoy and thank you for reading!! I will post more as I edit them. 🎃
> 
> 10.23.07🎃

Fallen Angel 

Our eyes meet, but  
You just don't see  
Me as I am:  
Your sweet sliver  
Of saving grace.  
It's so easy  
For you to look  
Right through me and  
Forget that I  
Am a Fallen  
Angel, sent here   
To protect you  
From all the evils  
That thirst for your  
Undoing. But  
I'm not enough,  
Because my wings   
Are battered and   
My feathers are  
Torn. I cannot   
Fly, and you are  
Terrified of  
Falling. It does  
Not matter that  
My heart is made  
Of gold. You fear  
The ugly mess of  
Mistakes inside  
Of our minds. You   
Hear my voice, but  
Not the words I  
Speak. I do not  
Bring the message  
You want to hear.  
You say it is  
Because you feel  
You will never  
Deserve my pure  
Devotion. Yet  
I don't give up.  
I answer your  
Every call. I come  
Every time  
You ask. I still  
Seek your love and  
Your forgiveness  
For all of the  
Disappointments  
My numerous  
Imperfections  
Have caused you. Still  
I wrap wounded  
Wings around you  
As you sleep and  
Ensure no harm  
Ever befalls   
You. Still I   
Reach out to you  
With my voice. Still  
I seek your gaze.  
And still I feel  
As if I am  
Dead to you.


	2. Not Supposed to Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Dean was thinking as Castiel left the bunker in 15x3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The look on Dean's face as Castiel leaves the bunker in 15x3 is haunting and beautiful and so so sad. I wanted to explore what was going through his mind as he faced one of his greatest fears and heart breaks.
> 
> I hope you like it! God bless!! 😻🎃

He was not  
Supposed  
To leave. If  
Anyone  
Knows how to  
Handle me,  
It's him.  
He should have  
Known I'd need  
Time and space,  
And we would  
Have been fine.  
But he could  
Wait no  
Longer for  
Me to come  
Around.  
And now  
The creepy  
Screech of  
The door as  
It closed  
Behind him,  
And that damn  
Broken look  
In his eyes  
Will haunt me  
Worse than all  
The monsters  
I've ever  
Faced in  
My whole life.  
We are not  
Meant to be  
Apart. It  
Makes us weak.   
He knows it  
Too, but he  
Can never  
Unhear the  
Words I shot  
At him like  
Bullets, and  
I can never  
Unsay them.   
My tears of  
Pure sorrow  
Cannot wash  
Away the  
Blood I drew  
With my cruel  
Vitriol.  
Why didn't  
He let me  
Forgive him  
When I was  
Ready? Why  
Didn't he  
Even give me  
A warning?  
If I had  
Had any  
Idea that  
He could bear  
No more burdens  
Then I would have  
Tried harder  
To see past  
His mistakes  
To the best  
Friend I have  
Ever had.  
Maybe then  
I would not  
Be struck still  
By the worst  
Pain I've  
Ever felt. And  
Yeah, of course  
I know it  
Hurt him as  
Much to go  
It alone  
As it did  
For me to  
Watch him fade  
Away into  
The darkness,  
But it does  
Not matter  
Because he  
Knows how much  
I need him  
And he was  
Not ever  
Supposed  
To leave me.


End file.
